Más allá de la ciudad abandonada
by Una Usuaria
Summary: 10 viñetas sobre la relación de Kiba y Tamaki, diversas situaciones que fortalecen a la pareja, los sentimientos que se desarrollan y mucho fluff, sorry. Advertencia si hay hentai o limón como le digan. Romance/erótico (Finalizado)
1. Orgullo

**En vista de que no hay mucho material de mi ship OTP de Naruto ¿Por qué? Sé que todos andan volados con sus parejas arenosas y así, pero hay parejas de construcción más sana y más vivas, por lo menos se demuestran sentimientos y el afecto que se tienen. No digo que las otras dos, (ya saben cuáles) no, pero con tanta arena se pierde la esencia.**

 **Pues entonces traigo viñetitas para KIBATAMA Kiba Inuzuka x Tamaki son amor!  
Me entristece irme y que no haya legado de estos… pos aquí va el mío. A darle vida.**

 **Resumen:** _10 viñetas sobre la relación de Kiba y Tamaki, diversas situaciones que fortalecen a la pareja. Quizá hay uno que otro juicio de valor mío, pero es que … me proyecto en esta pareja porque pues… soy la loca de los gatos y mi dog lover 3 Advertencia si hay hentai o limón como le digan. Romance/erótico_

 **Nota:** _los fragmentos que aparecen son de la canción_ _Conquest Spaces de Woodkid_ _que me inspiró_

 **Disclaimer:** _ya sé que los personajes no son míos, yo los estructuraría mejor, okey no._

 **-o-**

 **Más allá de la ciudad abandonada**

 _I'm ready to start the conquest of spaces_

 _Expanding between you and me_

 _Come with the night the science of fighting_

 _The forces of gravity_

 **Orgullo**

Nunca lo había hecho. Si estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con un lápiz, un puñado de hojas blancas y docenas de bolitas de papel sobre el suelo, era por consejo de su mejor amigo. El lápiz estaba por la mitad. No recordaba haber escrito tanto, ni en la academia. Incluso su hermana mayor al verlo concentrado, le sirvió café acompañado de un sándwich. Su madre creyó que se trataba de trabajo así que no lo molesto.

Akamaru desde su enorme camita sobre el suelo, dormía plácidamente, suspirando en ocasiones.

Kiba se estaba quemando el cerebro, no había conseguido pasar del saludo: "Querida Tamaki" Y es que no sabía que escribir, aunque tenía un millón de cosas que contar. Deseaba hablarle de la impresión que tuvo al verla, de lo que él hacía. De las desconocidas emociones que causaba su carita. De lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. Si quería ser la nuera de su mamá. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente bonita?

Quería conocerla.

La música tampoco ayudaba, porque la guitarra acústica que acompañaba la voz ronca del cantante en la radio, se filtraba por su habitación y las ganas de llorar aparecían. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

Desesperación.

Miró el reloj. Llevaba tres horas sentado sin conseguir soltar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Podía resumir todo con un "Me gustas, sal conmigo" pero aquella confesión sonaba más una orden que una declaración.

Las cortinas de la ventana se agitaron a causa del aire fresco. Kiba suspiró y miró la hoja en blanco. Se preguntó si alguien más de sus colegas había escrito una carta. Repasó a cada uno de la pandilla y era evidente que estaban peor que él. Quizá Shikamaru supiera redactar pero… no quería que nadie se enterará de sus sentimientos. No por vergüenza, por orgullo…

Por eso se quedó solo, sin ayuda, sin consejos, más que su cerebro ya gastado y los ronquidos de su perro.

Continuó:

" _Querida Tamaki…_

 _Quisiera volverte a ver. ¿Podemos tener una cita?_

 _Inuzuka Kiba"_

 **-o-**

 **Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario… etc. Bienvenido es, aunque por lo general nunca sé si alguien pasa a leer esto, no sé muy bien que rollo con el fandom de Naruto.**

 **Como sea, tengo terminadas las 10 viñetas así que pasen.**

 **Feliz lectura! =)**


	2. Sueños

**Resumen:** _viñeta sobre la vida de Tamaki en su ciudad Sora-ku, antes de conocer a Kiba._

 _ **-o-**_

 **02\. Sueños**

La tarde cayó silenciosa sobre la ciudad abandonada donde vivía. Así era siempre, callada, fría y misteriosa, como ella misma. El color anaranjado que se dibujaba sobre la ciudad, la encantaba. Le daba otra perspectiva a su vida. Es por eso que subía diario a la azotea del edificio más alto para admirar el sol esconderse y las nubes vagar.

El cielo era amarillo, rojo, naranja, oscuro. Un par de gatos la acompañaban, como buenos guardias, celadores.

La princesa del underground.

Desde que tenía memoria, la ciudad era su palacio, su gran y enorme mundo donde, desde niña, jugaba a ser una gran ninja. Entrenaba gatos, jugaba con ellos, charlaba y hasta los imitaba. No conocía otra vida y tampoco parecía querer conocerla.

Su sueño era ser una gran comerciante, entrenadora de gatos y honrar la memoria de sus padres, ancestros, de su abuela Nekobaa que la cuidaba con cariño y paciencia.

No tenía grandes preocupaciones más que atender a los clientes, negociar y por supuesto, cuidar a los gatos.

Una vez el sol se ocultaba, volvía a casa. Bajaba por las escaleras olvidadas y oxidadas. En medio del olor a mo y humedad. Acostumbrada a la peste y los ojos felinos que la observan andar. Una vez bajo los edificios, se adentraba en el laberinto de túneles que llevaban a trampas, ciudades felinas peligrosas y la enorme casa de su abuela.

Preparaba la cena, leía un poco, hacia cuentas, anotaba en la libreta nombres de clientes, las ventas y las visitas que se esperaban para el día siguiente. Su abuela conversaba sobre algunos negocios y el mundo Shinobi que comenzaba a cambiar.

 **-o-**

 **Sora-Ku es la ciudad donde vive Tamaki con sus gatos y la abuela.**


	3. Sexo

**Probablemente en esta viñeta me excedí, pero es que quería narrar un poco de hentai de este par que… bueno a mi parecer Kiba es tan jodidamente hot, sobre todo ya en su etapa adulta… en fin.**

 **Resumen:** _esta viñeta es sobre la primera noche que pasaron juntos y la atracción que hay entre ambos._

 **Advertencia:** _el nombre de la viñeta dice_

 **03\. Sexo**

Él la invitó a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la aldea, porque ella merecía lo mejor. La vio comer despacio y sus movimientos delicados y elegantes. Tranquila y dulce. Kiba no podía dejar de mirarla durante la cena. Su aroma era entre otras cosas algo nuevo para él. Una mezcla de dulce cítrico y canela. Obviamente también aroma de gato pero… ella transpiraba un perfume que le calentaba la piel.

Era preciosa.

Y aunque llevasen juntos más de cinco meses, aún la miraba como si fuera la primera vez. Cada día era descubrir algo nuevo en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en las manos llenas de arañazos. Las cuales acariciaba con sus manos gruesas, ásperas y fuertes. Sus manos rudas y varoniles.

A Tamaki le gustaba eso, la presencia viril y el aspecto tosco que tenía Kiba. Era como un matón o una estrella de rock. Sensual y agresivo al mismo tiempo.

Fue evidente que después de la cena, ella no pudiese volver a casa, sobre todo porque las puertas de la aldea ya estaban cerradas. Por ello, Kiba rentó una habitación de hotel, con más vergüenza y preocupación de ser descubierto por algún conocido. Aunque su idea era dejar a Tamaki ahí y él volver a casa, no sucedió.

Ella no lo dejo ir. Él no tenía ganas de regresar. Después del beso apasionado y profundo que se dieron al cerrar la puerta, no quisieron separarse. Fue un tómalo o déjalo. Kiba la abrazó fuerte, con sus enormes brazos aprisionando el cuerpo delicado de Tamaki. Ella enredó sus dedos en la mata café y sintió la barba de tres días raspar su cuello.

Caminaron a la cama entre besos y la ropa volando por los aires, bajando al suelo como si fuesen restos de la piel de una serpiente. Cayeron a la cama. Tamaki no pudo evitar la sensación de tumbarse sobre él, era demasiado fuerte; tocarlo, degustarlo, no había forma de detenerse. Aquella montaña de hombre tomo su rostro con ambas manos, dejando que los cabellos sepia cayeran a los costados de su rostro. Su cuerpo bronceado y trabajado tenía un poder indescriptible sobre ella.

Y era mutuo porque la sensación de sentirla sobre él hizo que reaccionara en medio de sus pantalones. Ella lo sintió, el fuego en sus pantys se hizo evidente y abrió más las piernas para sentir la fricción, el contacto de sus sexos sobre la tela. Podían incendiar la habitación, el hotel, Konoha entera. Su cuerpo virgen comenzó a tensarse, los músculos estaban débiles y pedía a gritos "cógeme-ahora-o-me-muero"

― Maldición, Tamaki― gimió él mientras movía sus caderas en medio de las piernas abiertas de su joven novia. Su aroma envenenaba su libido y quería hacerle el amor como animal, sin control, sin límites.

― Lo vamos a hacer…

Su respuesta fue su cálida boca, chupando, mordiendo, succionando. Sus dientes afilados hundiéndose un poco en su piel, haciéndola gemir. Sus gruesas manos buscaron por debajo de la falda su trasero y ella no dejaba de besarlo.

― Me provocaste

Él rio profundo y seco. Aunque no era su intensión, no lo negó. Siguió deslizando sus manos por las nalgas redondas y grandes de ella.

― Me encantas― después volvió a besarla, no quería que ella lo viera sonrojarse, como siempre.

Tamaki lo ignoró, ahondó los besos mientras sus manos terminaban de desatar su sostén. Ella descubrió que era un maldito genio, maravilloso, con barba y uno de los mejores genin de rastreo. Su sonrisa de satisfacción lo hacía más jodidamente hermoso para ella.

La sensación de su barba rozando su cara mientras se besaban era lo que provocaba la necesidad de follarlo. Jamás había besado en su vida, mucho menos había dejado que otro hombre la tocase porque no existían otros hombres. Por otra parte él era jodidamente hábil, aunque no había forma de compararlo.

Un par de dedos se deslizaron contra la humedad de su panty, lo que incrementó la excitación en ambos. Uno de los dedos movió un poco la tela para sentir su pene que frotarse contra ella. Justo ahí. Sí, ahí.

― Kiba, espera…

― Tranquila…

― No, déjame quitarme las bragas…

Un espectáculo privado se montó para él esa noche. Las pantaletas de color negro, cayeron al suelo. Tamaki flexionó una pierna para volver a quedar sobre él. No tuvo tiempo de acomodarse, un par de manos toscas tomaron su cintura y la hicieron quedar boca arriba en la cama. Desesperado, casi se arranca los pantalones. Ambos desnudos sobre la cama. Besos, saliva y fluidos, llenaban la habitación de sexo.

Abrió sus piernas para recibirlo. La humedad de sus labios inferiores se abría al sentir como presionaba sobre ella. Gritó. Aferró sus manos alrededor de su cuello cuando sintió como se abría paso en ella.

― Lo siento… aguanta― dijo él, chocando su frente húmeda con la de ella.

Comenzaron a gemir, vulgar y sutil. Aun no entraba completamente en ella, quedaba la punta y un dolor grave hizo que Tamaki arqueara la espalda, arañando los brazos fuertes de Kiba. Era demasiado ancho para ella.

― No está funcionando― dijo Tamaki con los ojos acuosos.

Tamaki sintió un leve abrazo y la voz de Kiba en su oído derecho.

― Debí ir más despacio…

― Realmente quería esto― dijo entre sollozos. Su nariz se estaba llenando de mocos y las lágrimas se escapaban rebeldes― Te quiero.

― Me tendrás… sólo relájate.

 **-o-**

 **Si me alargue, ya casi parece OneShot. Bueno, espero haya gustado… a mí me sangro la nariz al imaginar a Kibs así.**


	4. Descubrimiento

**Resumen:** _sobre la viñeta, de cómo los familiares de ambos se dan cuenta que algo va cambiando en sus vidas y que por su puesto tiene que ver con otra persona. En el caso de Nekobaa, ella lo sabe todo. Hana sospecha._

 _ **-o-**_

 **04\. Descubrimiento**

 _The wind was sweet and smelled of home_

 _The sea was rough and felt unknown_

 _Escaping shores of lunacy_

 _Dawn light, twilight, infinity_

Últimamente ambos estaban distraídos. Tamaki tenía errores consecutivos en la contabilidad, olvidó llamar a dos proveedores, traspapeló facturas y divagaba a la hora de la comida. Sí, su nieta estaba enamorada. No lo veía con malos ojos, sucedería algún día. Tampoco estaba en contra del muchacho que hacía sentir esas emociones a su nieta. No era nuevo para ella ver a una mujer enamorada. Tamaki era dulce y romántica en ese modo. Un par de veces la descubrió charlando con los gatos sobre su romance. Él la hacía feliz, suficiente para querer al muchacho.

Kiba le agradaba, era vivaracho y torpe, además conocía a su madre.

El aspecto de Tamaki era mucho más esplendido, la piel brillaba y sus ojos luminosos todo el tiempo. Sonreía más de lo habitual a los clientes y comenzó a aprender nuevas recetas de comida. Notó que ya no era una niña. Su cuerpo comenzó decirle que se había hecho mujer hace unos meses.

Pronto se iría, como lo hicieron sus hijos.

Para Kiba la cosa no fue distinta. Aunque no fallaba las misiones, el papeleó era un desastre. Más de una vez tuvo que repetir los reportes. Shino le advirtió que de seguir así podría ocasionarle problemas.

Hana fue la única que descubrió la caja de condones que guardaba Kiba en su chamarra. Su hermanito tenía la mala costumbre de dejar la ropa botada en todos lados y para evitar regaños de su madre, tomó la pieza de la silla del comedor a su recamara. El movimiento brusco hizo que la caja cayera al suelo. No cuestionó, su hermano estaba en edad de estar con mujeres, las que quisiera, era soltero, era popular, era hombre. Mantuvo alejada a su madre de los asuntos de su hermano, no quería un escándalo por unos preservativos.

Aunque tenía duda, estaba curiosa de saber si era una o eran dos, tres. Con quien o quieres. Sería una amiga, vecina, enemiga, conocida. Si Hinata no estuviera casada, pudo haber creído que era ella. A pesar de que Kiba nunca demostró interés en ella.

La caja de preservativos se quedó ahí, en la bolsa interna del lado derecho de la chamarra de Kiba. Akamaru la miró al entrar a la habitación, olfateó un poco sus manos y fue a su espacio. Kiba saludó y se dejó caer en la cama. La mirada de Hana era tierna e incrédula. Ante sus ojos apareció el pequeño Kiba cargando a su cachorro, luego desapareció como si de un clon se tratara. Ya no era su pequeño hermanito. Cada día se hacía hombre y se parecía a su padre. Kiba miró la ventana antes de preguntarle a su hermana si necesitaba algo.

Hana quiso contemplar esa mirada un poco más y darse cuenta que quizá un día su hermano se iría de la casa.

 **-o-**

 **Es que, porque no se explora más sobre esta pareja… bueno. Luego haré berrinche**


	5. Hombre

**Resumen:** _Una viñeta sobre los chicos, en un bar comienzan a conversar sobre sus vidas maritales o siguientes._

 **-o-**

 **05\. Hombre**

Pasaron ocho meses para volverse a ver. Después de la boda de Naruto, cada uno comenzó a tener una vida adulta, ocupada, llena de responsabilidades. Organizar la reunión les costó demasiado. La falta de tiempo era el problema. Añadido que cada uno tenía una vida sentimental que atender.

Una vez organizados, eligieron el bar de siempre, la carne de siempre y la mesa. Sólo ellos, hombres, amigos, hermanos, compañeros, colegas, rivales. No es que discriminaran a las mujeres, de pasar a ser sus amigas, ahora eran sus novias u esposas.

Era como una epidemia, de pronto todos comenzaron a tener relaciones sexo-afectivas, a enamorarse, a querer casarse y tener hijos. Shikamaru fue el segundo en la lista en pedir matrimonio. Brindaron con cerveza.

Naruto habló de la vida en pareja, de los conflictos que tenía porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo. La cama era un gran lio, era buena para tener sexo pero al momento de dormir, prefería hacerlo solo. Sai fue el único en decir que nadie le importaba, que esas cosas privadas se las guardara. Él tampoco podía decir mucho, al parecer Ino y él no han tenido relaciones y eso lo convierte en la burla de todo el grupo.

― No tener sexo no me hace menos hombre― espetó Sai― a Shino no se le conoce ninguna mujer.

Aunque Shino no tiene novia, Kiba sabía que ha conocido mujeres, no de la aldea, lo que le ha ayudado a mantener una buena reputación y mucho más ahora que es profesor.

― Que no me conozcan no significa que no suceda. Me gusta la discreción.

Shikamaru dijo que independientemente del sexo se quiere casar con Temari. Lee argumentó haber conocido a una mujer extraordinaria en quién sabe dónde. Chouji se encogió de hombros. "A mí me han dado comida por sexo" dijo y todos soltaron fuertes carcajadas. Sólo él podría hacer y decir algo así.

A Kiba lo habían visto muchas veces con Tamaki en la villa, sabían que era su novia y también que era amiga de Sasuke.

― ¿Cuándo vas a casarte?― preguntó Shikamaru.

― No lo sé, no llevo prisa.

 **-o-**

 **En efecto esta si fue una viñeta porque sólo fue una cuartilla y trate de transmitir la idea. Espero lo consiguiera.**


	6. Cuerpo

**Resumen:** _La visión que Tamaki tiene sobre Kiba, la forma en que lo ve y porque es que le gusta tanto._

 **-o-**

 **06\. Cuerpo**

Permanecieron algunos minutos sobre la tarima, todos alrededor de Naruto. En una conversación profunda e importante. Ahí estaban los héroes, los shinobi poderosos que sobrevivieron a ataques, guerras y conservaron no sólo su vida si no a ellos mismos. Los años habían pasado por cada uno. Sus rostros comenzaban a tener la tosquedad de un hombre maduro. Todos eran altos, sólidos y fuertes. Uno de ellos, a pesar de no ser tan alto, había algo en él que llamaba a Tamaki.

Parecía extraño pero la postura que tenía le recordó a las montañas, fuerte e imponente como ellas. Estaba a unos metros de distancia. Usaba sus habituales botas negras y esa chamarra con felpa que le daba aspecto de estrella de rock. Cruzado de brazos, escuchando con atención las indicaciones del nuevo Hokage.

Sus anchos hombros, los brazos fornidos y las piernas fuertes, enraizadas en la tierra, hicieron que Tamaki temblara. Quiso secuestrarlo y llevarlo a un rincón donde poder de nuevo, explorar su cuerpo. Sus manos gruesas estrechando otras, devolviendo sonrisas y abrazos a sus compañeros. Hicieron que su corazón diera un brinco. Nunca antes la sola presencia de un hombre la provocó tanta tensión sexual.

Alguna vez, se sintió atraída por Juugo, amigo de Sasuke, porque era tan gigante e imponente como un colosal risco.

Con Kiba era distinto. No pudo dejar de mirarlo y de humedecerse.

Después se separaron y se acomodaron tras de Naruto Uzumaki. Una formación en U. Él comenzó a dar un discurso y la presencia de los demás shinobis comenzó a opacarse por el hombre rubio que, agradecía la confianza de la aldea. Designó cargos a cada uno de los que lo acompañaron, comenzando por su concejero, Nara, quien dijo algunas palabras. Consecutivamente paso uno a uno hasta llegar el turno de Kiba. Dirigir las tropas de rastreo y seguimiento.

La primera palabra de Kiba, con su voz gruesa atravesó la aldea por el micrófono, golpeó los sentidos de Tamaki. Su discurso era como un hechizo profundo que movió todos sus huesos, las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo. Su voz se adueñaba de ella, lo que sea que fuera el sentimiento que tenía, le daba la seguridad de que había una conexión fuerte entre ellos dos.

Tuvo la certeza que había un nosotros por el resto de su vida.

Se sintió segura una vez que terminaron los discursos. Oyó los aplausos. Todos estaban enfocados en el Hokage y su equipo de trabajo. Pero a Tamaki nada le importaba, sólo él.

Conocía a Kiba Inuzuka desde hace tres años, miembro del clan Inuzuka, hijo de la líder del clan, experto en búsqueda y rastreo. Pero estar ahí y verlo de esa manera, como parte importante de un gabinete de gobierno, calentó su sangre y dejo su cabeza en blanco.

El hombre tenía magia, la hacía sentir…

Quizá no cumplió su sueño absurdo de ser Hokage porque ella misma sabía que no sucedería, pero estaba ahí, era parte de ello, estaba vivo, de pie, frente a toda la aldea que los aplaudía y amaba.

 **-o-**

 **Ame escribir esta viñeta, porque la visión que ella tiene de él es tan pasional, cachonda y llena de amor y admiración.**


	7. Grito

**Resumen:** _el momento en que Tamaki conoce a la familia de Kiba y descubre lo complicada que puede llegar a ser su suegra pero también, lo agradable que es su cuñada._

 **-o-**

 **07\. Grito**

Una hermosa mujer, con porte tranquilo y sensual la recibió en la puerta. Sonrió al verla y la invitó a pasar a la sala de su casa. Tamaki estaba asombrada de la belleza de Hana, su futura cuñada. Había conocido a muchas kunoichi elegantes, fuertes y bellas, pero Hana Inuzuka emanaba un aire distinto. Delicada y segura. Sus movimientos elegantes y al mismo tiempo severos, como lo haría una princesa de un pueblo guerrero.

La seguridad con la que hablaba y respondía a Kiba, la hizo admirarla. Recordó que ella sería la próxima líder de su clan. Kiba estaba orgullosa de ella. Siempre hablaba de su gran habilidad como médico y como ninja.

― Mi madre no tardará en volver. Hubo junta de clanes así que… esperaremos.

Comentó ante la ausencia de la matriarca. Hana ofreció agua y fruta. Quería saber más de ella, pues, la llegada de una entrenadora de gatos a la familia Inuzuka era nuevo, era genial, era un acontecimiento, era quizá también, una chiste. Tamaki conoció las impresiones de Hana, que fueron buenas, pero no las de su futura suegra.

Kiba mencionó que poseía un fuerte carácter y determinación, era salvaje y autoritaria, pero finalmente buena madre. Era aterradora, dijo Hana. Es disciplinada, agregó Kiba. Es un poco explosiva, añadió Hana. Es mal hablada, rió Kiba. Demasiado sobreprotectora, apoyó Hana. Muy directa en sus palabras, soltó Kiba. Es cariñosa cuando nadie la ve, recordó Hana. Buena cocinera y repostera, apuntó Kiba. Ama a los niños, señaló Hana. A sus hijos sobre todo, Kiba puntualizó.

― Pero no le gustan los gatos― Hana dijo con tristeza.

― No la asustes, Hana. Bastante tendrá con ver la cara de madre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Algo se rompió cerca de la entrada. Un enorme perro o lobo entró primero, tras ella una mujer violenta que se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó del cuello de la chamarra.

― ¿Qué cara se supone que tengo yo?― gritó la matriarca.

Tsume Inuzuka era todo lo que dijeron sus hijos y más. Era intimidante, imponente pero carismática. Su sonrisa podría aniquilar a diez hombres al mismo tiempo y su fuerza probablemente al doble.

Kiba recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre. Después pidió a Hana que colocara la mesa. Se sentó frente a Tamaki. La mesa de centro las separaba. Kiba se quejó un poco y se sentó junto a ella. Tsume se acomodó como lo haría un hombre vago y se limpió la nariz con el dedo índice.

― Así que tú eres Tamaki

La joven comerciante sonrió e inclinó un poco su cabeza. Escuchó el ruido de los platos en la cocina y Kiba corrió a ayudar a su hermana. Los nervios de Tamaki se incrementaron cuando su novio desapareció. Tsume la observaba como los lobos a sus presas. Ante el escudriñamiento, sonrió.

― Eres bonita, dime… ¿Ya has tenido sexo con mi hijo?

Desde la cocina, Kiba llamó a su madre de forma neurótica por hacer preguntas inapropiadas.

 **-o-**

 **Me gusta cómo se va armando la familia, como todo se les va encajando a ambos. Porque aunque no lo escribí, va implícito que la abuela Nekobaa, quiere a Kibs.**


	8. Debilidad

**Resumen:** _el olfato de Kiba es una buena habilidad cuando se es de un equipo de rastreo pero también hace conozca de más a las personas. Un poco de su atracción por Hanabi y claro, lo que percibió al oler a Tamaki. Esta viñeta es más sobre cómo percibe él a otros por medio de ese don._

 **-o-**

 **08\. Debilidad**

El olfato de Kiba era sensible, era potente, era su mejor habilidad después del oído. Podía detectar personas a kilómetros. Percibía el olor particular de un clan, de una pareja, de un individuo. Muchas veces antes de encontrar conocidos en la calle, sabía que se acercaban. Algunas veces era involuntario percibir los aromas de sus amigos, no quería apreciar por ejemplo, cuando Hinata estaba con el periodo. Eso era molesto, porque en esos días trataba a Hinata con cuidado, como si llevara una herida. Luego Shino olía a hierba húmeda o tierra mojada, no era por él, si no sus insectos. Y la mala suerte de descubrir cuando Kurenai Sensei regresaba de tener relaciones con Asuma.

decía a los 13 años.

Un arma de doble filo que a veces no lo dejaba dormir. Por las noches los aromas se intensificaban ya sea por el ambiente o porque Akamaru tiraba gases ocasionalmente.

Aprendió que los olores también describen el ánimo de una persona, su estatus, sus niveles hormonales y hasta su personalidad. Sabía que por el aroma las personas se identifican, se encuentran, como los animales. El olor es determinante para que las conexiones funcionen. Por eso quizá, sentía rivalidad con Naruto, su aroma y el de él, eran casi similares. Como dos lobos alfa que pelearan por el territorio. Con esa información, él podía estructurar un perfil psicológico sobre enemigos y amigos.

También por eso, no consiguió empatía con ninguna mujer en la aldea. Reconocía que Ino era bastante hermosa, sensual y muy activa sexualmente. Ten Ten a pesar de su aspecto de TomBoy guardaba un cuerpo trabajado y musculoso que torneaba perfecto con el estándar del ideal de una mujer. Algunas jovencitas llamaban su atención en la aldea pero no encontró jamás nada que pudiera hacerlo ir tras ellas.

Hanabi por otra parte tenía un aroma especial, podía deberse a su temprana edad, pero cuando la sentía cerca, cerraba los ojos. Olía tan bien que quería darle una lamida, o dos y aspirar su cuello y en medio de sus pechos en desarrollo. Hanabi era la única mujer en la villa que despertaba interés en él.

Luego se reprendía porque era una niña, una niña de quince años que reconocía su belleza y el efecto que causaba en los hombres mayores y de su edad. Por esta razón se burlaba de Kiba algunas veces. Caminaba cerda de él, pasaba sus cabellos hacia atrás, dejando que todas sus feromonas llegaran hasta la nariz del joven.

Cuando se masturbó la primera vez, fue por su culpa. Por ese endiablado olor de menta y sándalo. Hanabi podía hacer lo que quisiera con él siempre y cuando la dejara olerla y lamerla. Saborearle en medio de las piernas y adentro.

Creyó que nunca más existiría un olor que lo volviera loco, que sacará su lado más salvaje, la bestia interna que guardaba para sí mismo y su solitaria mano.

Fue hasta la segunda vez que vio a Tamaki que todas sus neuronas y la sangre se detuvieron por completo para saborear el aroma que provenía de su cuerpo. Algo cítrico, algo dulce, madera, menta también y gatos.

 **-o-**

 **No sé pero el KibaHana es lindo pero sólo lindo, me alegra que no hay canon entre ellos, además sería raro, ella era una niña cuando Hinata se casó y Kibs ya estaba en sus hermosos 20s, no pos huele a ilegalidad, aun así, creo que él pudo haber sentido atracción por ella.**


	9. Valor

**Resumen:** _El momento que Tamaki deja Sora-Ku para ir a vivir con Kiba a Konoha. Sus emociones y sentimientos al dejar el lugar donde creció. Nostalgia y cobardía. Al final Kiba la sostendrá. (demonios… romantizando el amor, sorry)_

 _ **-o-**_

 **09\. Valor**

El anaranjado se extendió por la ciudad abandonada. La sombra de Tamaki se alargaba conforme avanzaba a la salida. En compañía de una procesión de docenas de gatos, pequeños, grandes, viejos, jovenes, coloridos, moteados, bicolores, machos, hembras. Con Momo frente de la comitiva.

Su abuela guardó silencio una vez que Tamaki dejo la habitación. Iba a sentirse un poco sola sin ella. No tanto después de un tiempo porque antes que llegara a su vida, estaba ahí, rodeada de pequeños seres peludos, inteligentes, brillantes, seres que la defenderían y cuidaban desde muchos años atrás. Además no había porque preocuparse, Tamaki estaría bien.

Llevaba una maleta en el hombro y otra que se deslizaba por el suelo con ayuda de unas ruedas. Empezaría su nueva vida en Konoha, junto a él. Rodeada de personas, conocería el mundo. Oía los murmullos de algunos gatos parlanchines; muchos no estaban seguros de la decisión de la muchacha. La extrañarían. Tamaki creció con ellos, los alimentó y en ocasiones dormía rodeada de una docena de ellos. Entrenó a las nuevas generaciones de gatos ninja, parte de ellos, vivirían con ella en la aldea. Nekobaa no quería dejar a su nieta desprotegida, a pesar de confiar la villa, existían peligros latentes y Tamaki no era una kunoichi experimentada.

Los edificios se agrietaban y caía pintura como despedida. La ciudad también era parte de Tamaki, su hogar, la casa en la que creció.

Miró la enorme fortaleza por la que anduvo con libertad, sin miedo, sin daños, sin ojos ni oídos persiguiéndola.

Se detuvo un momento. Momo hizo lo mismo. Los gatos comenzaron a maullar y murmurar. Una canción al atardecer, musicalizada por las cuerditas vocales más dulces y ronroneos en un adiós. La tierra bajo sus pies emitió un sonido acogedor, el prr-prr que hacen los gatos cuando están felices.

Nya

La salida estaba frente a ella. Kiba recargado en uno de los pilares en compañía de Akamaru. De nuevo escuchó el ronroneo. Los gatos más poderosos, los que no se dejan ver más que lo necesario también le decían adiós.

La comitiva de gatitos se dividió una vez que Tamaki se acercó a la puerta. Los doce felinos que la acompañarían se acomodaron a su alrededor, Momo los dirigía.

La puerta estaba abierta, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. Era domingo y el viento de otoño era fresco y fuerte. Sus cabellos se agitaron con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles. Una nube de gatitos inclinó su cabeza antes que partiera.

Sus pies no respondían. Su casa, el hogar, los gatos, había gatitas que esperaban bebes y se perdería el alumbramiento. Momo adelantó el paso. Kiba seguía de pie, observándola, enamorándose.

― Adiós― dijo a los gatos y la ciudad se estremeció.

Nunca creyó dejar la ciudad, pero tampoco pensó que permanecería ahí por siempre. Atendería cuestiones comerciales desde su nueva casa, en un nuevo techo. Comprometida con un dog lover. Hasta parecía chiste del destino.

No pudo evitar llorar, no quería tampoco. Había miedo, incertidumbre. ¿Cómo la tratarían en la villa? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Él extendió su mano y por un momento quiso regresar de nuevo con su abuela, llorar en su regazo, darle un beso en la frente. "Tengo miedo" La mano de Kiba seguía extendida, fuerte, áspera y las venas saliendo de su antebrazo. Le gusta la virilidad que reflejaba. Cayó en un abrazó que hasta la ciudad lo sintió. Ella suspiró, su corazón latió y la respiración de Kiba cerca de su oído, la tranquilizó, le dio valor.

 **-o-**

 **Ese momento en el que ella se fue de la ciudad, me lo puedo imaginar. Sí ustedes tienen un headcanon similar o distinto me encantaría saberlo**.


	10. Fin

**Resumen:** _Para terminar, un poco de su vida cotidiana después de vivir juntos, un poco del porque no se casaron o no tienen hijos. Al final sigue siendo una de las parejas más sanas y lindas de Naruto._

 **-o-**

 **10\. Final**

 _Tell me that we'll always be together_

 _We'll be riding horses all the way_

 _'Cause boy I feel that men are meant to be_

 _More than the shadows of each other_

Después de unos meses se acostumbró a despertar con el canto de las aves y el sol filtrándose por las cortinas de su habitación. Al olor del pan recién hecho y el desayuno que Kiba preparaba todas las mañanas para ella. Un hábito que le complacía a hacer, después de todo, en la mañana era el único momento que tenían para ellos. Sin interrupciones, sin gatos, ni perros, sólo ellos dos.

Llevar las notas, facturas, clientes, proveedores, etc. del negocio de Nekobaa no era sencillo. Se enfrascaba la mayor parte del día en su pequeño despacho mientras Kiba atendía misiones. Es por eso que el desayuno era muy sagrado, muy suyo.

Tamaki se acercaba a Kiba que vestía su habitual mandil que le regaló su madre, tomaba la taza de café que él ofrecía, bebía un poco y corría a alimentar a sus veinte gatos y cinco perros que habitaban la casa.

Ese fue el trato.

Solía negociar con Kiba las tareas de la casa. Era tan fácil conversar con él. Tan fácil quererse. Se sentía como en una luna de miel eterna y eso que ya habían pasado esa parte. A pesar de no haberse casado, decidieron viajar por el mundo el primer año que estuvieron juntos, ese fue su regalo de bodas y su casamiento. Le gustaba que hubiese sido así. No se casaron por falta de compromiso. Ambos quisieron estar así. Creían en la convivencia, en el amor, la compañía, creían en la confianza. Ella nunca se sintió menos a las amigas de Kiba, al igual que ellas, era feliz. Con su punto de vista diferente.

La única que a veces hacia escándalo, era Tsume. Quería nietos de su único hijo varón, porque Hana le dio una hermosa niña. Para Tamaki eso era cosa que debía suceder o planearse. Los hijos son responsabilidades más grandes que un perro o un gato y era una decisión de dos. Así que lo dejaron al tiempo, a la suerte… llegaran o no, eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos. Tamaki venía de un mundo distinto al de las mujeres de la aldea y Kiba siempre quería hacer todo diferente, así que se complementaron.

Los fines de semana podían darse el lujo de salir a pasear en la aldea, de viajar, de quedarse en casa, desnudos, haciendo el amor mañana y noche. Bendito placer de conocerse, de entregarse. Kiba amaba verla andar desnuda por la casa, recorriendo la cocina en busca de una taza para el té. Ella siempre que lo encontraba en casa le daba una pequeña nalgada y le giñaba el ojo. Juegos de amantes, de novios…

Lo amaba tanto que nunca encontraría final a su historia. Cada día le agradecía por haberse conocido, por encontrarse. Darle las gracias a Hinata que se casó y a ese par de amigos suyos se les ocurrió buscar el agua miel. Bendecía los relojes que no se detenían y que el tiempo los dejara como estaban. Jugando a reírse de la vida, porque a diferencia de muchos otros, Kiba al menos se quedó con la mujer que amo a primera vista.

 **-o-**

 **Hace tiempo leí un headcanon en inglés de cómo podría ser su relación y una de las cosas que más me convenció es que ellos son distintos a las otras parejas de Naruto, simplemente porque Kiba es un rebelde y obstinado y ella, ella es ella, siempre, la rara del grupo.**

 **Gracias por leer, si es que llegaron hasta aquí.  
Es una idea nueva y de las últimas cosas que escribiré. Porque no había nada de ellos y pus… a ver qué tal.  
Gracias :D **


End file.
